neru_worldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Drowning in a wave of sadness
''-El Amor, es necesario, naturalmente, pero... ¿En qué lugar dentro de mi inexistente corazón?-'' Intérprete: '''Kagamine Len '''Música/Letra: '''Neru / 押入れP '''Ilustración/Vídeo: '''Ryuusee (りゅうせー) '''Manipulación del sonido: TomodachiBoshuuP (友達募集P) Piano: '''Daikyoukin (大胸筋) Esta canción esta disponible en los siguientes Álbumes: * IA/02-COLOR- * VOCAROCK collection 4 feat. Hatsune Miku * Sekai Seifuku Trama/Teorias La canción trata sobre Nami, un chico que vive en la pobreza, queriendo poder ayudar y amar a los demás piensa que él mismo es un estorbo y desanimado por lo que el mundo le muestra parece caer en una depresión donde nadie puede llegar a comprender su tristeza. Letra * Kanji de atWiki * Romaji de Voca-Lyrics * Traducción de Bomeran Napolis Japonés= 手足二つずつ生えている程度じゃ　愛せる物も二、三で　それが バカみたいに増えていくようだと　捨ててかなきゃいけないね だから沢山愛せるようにと　意地汚いこの僕は　ある日 不器用な自分を愛するのは　止めにすると決めたんだ 僕は　僕は 神様から授かったこの生命を　母から受けた生命を　僕は 人並みには使えもしないので　今朝のゴミに出しました 誰にも期待なんてされずに　いよいよ開演を迫られて ついに幕を開けた人生劇場　客もいないままに かなしみのなみにおぼれる　かなしみのなみにおぼれる どうもこの心は重症らしいが　市販薬も効かねえし　それに 恥ずかしながらこの生活では　医者に頼る金も無い だからぽっかり開いた傷口は　疾うの昔に爛れて　ある日 傷口から垂れてた虚しさが　ゲロ吐くように溢れた 教室の隅で読書をする　凛とした長髪のあの子は 僕が恋してると囃し立てられて　いじめに遭いました かなしみのなみにおぼれる　かなしみのなみにおぼれる 始発の小田急が毎朝僕を　怒鳴りつけては 飛び起きた僕の一日を今日も　轢き殺してく 生きるために　食べるために　大事な物を売り過ぎたようで いつまで経ってもこの大きな穴は　湛えられやしない かなしみのなみにおぼれる　かなしみのなみにおぼれる かなしみのなみにおぼれる　かなしみのなみにおぼれる |-| Romaji= Teashi futatsu-zutsu haete iru teido ja aiseru mono mo ni, san de Sore ga BAKA mitai ni fuete iku you da to sutete ka nakya ikenai ne Dakara takusan aiseru you ni to ijikitanai kono boku wa Aru hi bukiyou na jibun wo aisuru no wa yame ni suru to kimetanda Boku wa boku wa Kami-sama kara sazukatta kono inochi wo haha kara uketa inochi wo Boku wa hitonami ni wa tsukae mo shinai no de kesa no GOMI ni dashimashita Dare ni mo kitai nante sarezu ni iyoiyo kaien wo semararete Tsui ni maku wo aketa jinsei gekijou kyaku mo inai mama ni Kanashimi no nami ni oboreru kanashimi no nami ni oboreru Doumo kono kokoro wa juushou rashii ga shihan yaku mo kikaneeshi Sore ni hazukashi nagara kono seikatsu de wa isha ni tayoru kane mo nai Dakara pokkari aita kizuguchi wa tou no mukashi ni tadarete Aru hi kizuguchi kara tareteta munashisa ga GERO haku you ni afureta Kyoushitsu no sumi de dokusho wo suru rinto shita nagakami no ano ko wa Boku ga koishiteru to hayashi taterarete ijime ni aimashita Kanashimi no nami ni oboreru kanashimi no nami ni oboreru Shihatsu no odakyuu ga maiasa boku wo donari tsukete wa tobiokita boku no ichinichi wo kyou mo hiki koroshiteku Ikiru tame ni taberu tame ni daijina mono wo urisugita you de Itsumade tatte mo kono ookina ana wa tataerare yashinai Kanashimi no nami ni oboreru kanashimi no nami ni oboreru Kanashimi no nami ni oboreru kanashimi no nami ni oboreru |-| Español= Gradualmente mis brazos y pies están creciendo,los dos a la vez, las cosas que puedo amar también están creciendo, las dos o tres a la vez (Por favor, se un hijo inteligente) Están creciendo a un estúpido ritmo, así que tengo que tirarlas ¿O no? Por eso, con el fin de ser capaz de amar mucho, este codicioso yo, un día decidió dejar de amar al torpe yo YO... (¿Son esas lágrimas de un deseo?) Yo... (¿O son sólo de un complejo de inferioridad?) Esta vida que Dios me ha concedido, Esta vida que he recibido de mi madre Yo no la uso como los demás así que en la mañana la tiré con la basura (Me pregunto si es una canción de amor) Sin que nadie deposite alguna expectativa para mí, la apertura del telón se aproxima El telón finalmente se ha abierto en el teatro de la vida, sin un solo miembro como audiencia Me estoy ahogando en una oleada de tristeza (El Amor, es necesario, naturalmente, pero...) (¿En qué lugar dentro de mi inexistente corazón?) Parece que este corazón mío está sufriendo de una grave enfermedad pero los medicamentos de libre venta no funcionan Por otra parte, es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero con esta vida ordinaria, no tengo el dinero para ir al médico (¡Muy buen trabajo!) Es por eso que mis heridas abiertas se infectan en el distante pasado Y un día, el vacío que goteaba de la herida se desbordó como si vomitara Esa condecorada chica de pelo largo siempre lee en la esquina de clase Por haberme enamorado de ella, la intimidaron y se burlaron Me estoy ahogando en una oleada de tristeza (Al final, ¿Qué es lo que quiero ser?) El grito del primer tren en Odakyu cada mañana para subirme un día tras otro, me mata Con el fin de que yo pudiera vivir, con el fin de comer, vendí muchas cosas importantes No importa cuánto tiempo pase, este gran agujero nunca se llenará Me estoy ahogando en una oleada de tristeza Me estoy ahogando en una oleada de tristeza (Aunque se ha desarrollado una máquina del tiempo) (O la gente aprenda a prolongar la vida por cientos de años,) (No va a ser algo muy beneficioso ¿verdad?) |-| Notas de Traducción *Odakyu es una linea de tren de la estación Sagamihara (Japón) Curiosidades *El protagonitas de la canción, alternativamente tambien se le llama '''Hanpen (は ん ぺ ん) porque cuando Neru le preguntó si tenía un nombre, Ryuusee bromeó diciendo: "Se ve como el tipo de persona que come mucho udon/hanpen, por lo que se podría llamar Hanpen." *Nami (protagonista) aparece en Terror. Videos Derivados Categoría:Canciones